thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Cedric Swann
Cedric Swann is the second son of Lord Beric Swann and Victoria Dondarrion. After his father's death by a Dornish arrow, he was named regent of Stonehelm. He is also guardian to his brother, Ser Guilan Swann's two children: Donnel and Balon. Childhood Cedric Swann was born to Beric Swann and Victoria Dondarrion in 257 AA, the second oldest of their three children. He spent most of his childhood with his brother, Guilan their cousins. He proved to be quite authoritative despite not being the leader of their gang, and often impeded their attempts to raid the kitchens, and later, the armouries. Later, when his older brother, Guilan was sent away as a ward to Lord Armond Estermont, he was dismayed and briefly dropped into a depression. When he started to squire for Ser Beric Dondarrion at the age of 10, his lack of concentration led to the accidental injury of his mentor and the end of his knightly training. Cedric returned home after that, happily, to the dismay of his lord father who had to deal with the consequences of his son’s action. Preferring reading to the nasty business of waving swords, Cedric would spend most of his next few years hogged up in the maester’s room and House Swann’s extensive library, reading through ancient texts. The art of mastering armies especially fascinated him, and often he could be heard saying: “Why to learn to fight when you can make people fight for you?” This became his philosophy throughout his life, dabbling in history, politics and the art of war in place of knighthood. War of the Trident Being a Stormlander, and especially a Marcherfolk, his interests were frowned upon, and it was only his prestigious family that shielded him from open insults. His skills would eventually come to use later in life, however. During the War of the Trident, Cedric would ride forth with his brother and father to war. While they lead the charges, he would sit with the advisors and staff of the Stormking, devising the next day’s plan and at the same time, learning from them. Always favouring caution and the easier job, Guilan would later volunteer for the task to reorganise the Stormland troops sent to help with the defence of the Kingdom of the Claw. However, in a mutiny, Guilan was murdered by his fellow Stormlanders. Stonehelm would grieve for several moons for the loss of its heir before moving on, and Cedric himself took on the task of caring for his two young nephews - Donnel and Balon, something that amazed both himself and his family. The Storm War War broke out once more in 296AA, this time with the Kingdom of the Greenbelt. House Swann was given the honour of leading the centre of their king's reinforcements as they fought through the Boneway. Not heeding Cedric's warnings and his advanced age, Lord Beric Swann led the charge at the head of the host. Although the Stormlanders won the day, Beric would never open his eyes again - his throat was pierced by a Wyl arrow. In his anger, Cedric took lead of the Swann forces and demanded to lead the assault on Wyl, an assault that was postponed by the raids of the Brotherhood without Banners, an assault that never happened. As the Dornishmen struck once more with reinforcements, the Stormland Army was forced to retreat. As they did, Cedric swore to avenge his father’s death against the tide of Dornish spears. Recent Events At Stonehelm, Cedric was named regent for its young lord, Donnel Swann, and took up the responsibility of managing the ancient seat of House Swann. Category:House Swann Category:Stormlander